edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Minas Tirith (7 level) (Glorfindel 23)
This fan-made map allows the player to control the faction of Gondor and fight alongside its heroes to defeat the forces of Mordor. The Gondor player can train many troops such as the Knights of Dol Amroth or the Ithillien Rangers, the player can even train units of Rohan once the signal fire has been captured. As Mordor the player gains additional barracks and more resource building than usual, along with that they can capture Rhun and Harad buildings to be able to train their units. You can check out the official discussion thread here. This map is primarily designed to oppose Mordor (in the camps) and Gondor (in the fortress). It will work with other faction but has been optimized for the above mentioned purpose. Features Minas Tirith is a city of many treasures, on each level the sieging player can destroy the houses and buildings and gain many treasures as he pillages through the city. The Minas Tirith player also has access to a custom Spellbook that summons permanent heroes in addition to the regular powers. Every time the "Rangers of the Grey Company" is used it will unlock one of the hunters. First Legolas and then Gimli who will both be permanent summons. This is the same with "Rohan Answers" which will permanently summon the heroes respectively in this order: Merry, Eomer, Eowyn, Theoden. Once the heroes have been summoned they cannot be duplicated by using the powers again. The Sieging player also gains a custom Spellbook to summon additional reinforcements from Rhun and Harad. The Reinforcements of Rhun will now summon 2 battalion of Rhun Archers and the reinforcements of Harad will summon two battalions of Harad Swordsmen. Special Buildings Pelennor Fields On the Pelennor field the camp player can do many things that are not usually available, apart from what the player can already train many units they can also capture different buildings. On the bottom line there are two camps, the first one has a couple of furnaces and slaughter house that can be upgraded by the player that has captured, further down the line they can capture the Haradrim camp where they can train the above mentioned units. On the right side the player can capture an orc camp that will supply him/her with many additional troops. Both players can also claim an economical camp of Gondor where the Minas Tirith player can train troops. The Pelennor Field player can claim the camp once the barracks are destroyed. Minas Tirith In Minas Tirith the player has many additional, already built barracks where they can recruit various version of the Ithilien rangers and units from Dol Amroth. Once "Units of Rohan in Minas Tirith" is unlocked the player can recruit Rohan units from another prebuilt barrack. The buildings are spread all over the bottom level but can be easily spotted due to the black gate that they all have. You can also train guardians of the fountain in the barracks and guardians of the white company in the archery range. Special Units Pelennor Fields To train the haradrim warriors or mumakils simply go over to the bottom right corner and capture the flag, once that is done you will be able to train the units from the buildings. There you can train Mumakil, Rhun Halberdier Warriors, Easterlings, Riders of Rhun, Haradrim Archers, Haradrim Lancers and Spear Throwers. On the right side, once captured, you will be able to train various orcs and trolls. This camp is composed of 2 Troll Cages to train Mountain Trolls and Drummer Trolls and 4 Orc Tents to build Orc Warriors, Orc Pikemen and Orc Archers. Minas Tirith In Minas Tirith it is more complicated the buildings are hidden and a bit tricky to select but can be easily identified by their black door. There are two on the left of the main gate where you can recruit Rangers and units of Dol Amroth. For Rohan units it is a bit more tricky and quite a few requirements must be fulfilled, follow the steps below: # Capture the signal fire behind the citadel # Wait for the timer "Unlock units of Rohan in Minas Tirith" to end # You can now train units from a building on the top side of Minas Tirith by a ramp The Player can also call upon Arwen, to help Minas Tirith. To do so the player in Minas Tirith must use Aragorn's power: "Kingsfoil" which will summon Arwen in front of the citadel. Versions Version 1.X Download Version 1.6.1: Link Version 2.X Download Version 2.0: Link Gallery 5029857120.png 4958558443.png 4781075647.png 4516069312.png 3809963416.png 3618873733.jpg 3387864332.jpg 2961106515.png 2875522419.png 2309048544.png 1912868948.png 1710388536.jpg 1692786208.png 1378133726.jpg 1267606010.png 1267606010.jpg 5zqu.jpg 5bun.jpg Minas Tirith Map.png Minas tirith glorfindel1.JPG Minas tirith glorfindel2.JPG Minas tirith glorfindel.JPG Category:Custom Map Category:Glorfindel23 Category:Community Creation Category:Fortress Category:3 Player